Thrushpelt's Chance
by Eclipse Wing
Summary: What happens if Bluefur turned away from Oakheart? What happened if she chose Thrushpelt instead. I think he deservs a chance, thus entitled, Thrushpelt's Chance
1. Chapter 1

**Bluestar's Prophecy Alternative Ending - Thrushpelt's Chance**

It starts from the fist line of Page 382

"You've had a lot to deal with," His gaze grew soft. "I think you'd make a great mother."

Bluefur's pelt grew hot and she glanced at her paws uncomfortable. She was vividly aware of his stare burning into her pelt. Her thoughts were a blur as she forced herself to look up and meet his gaze. The words were stuck in her throat like a bad piece of fresh-kill.

"I think you'd make a great father." Her voice was surprisingly steady and she saw Thrushpelt blink in surprise. Was he happy? As she met that gaze in that endless moment all thoughts about Oakheart dissolved. Her life was here. With a cat who could love her without breaking the warrior code. Tearing her eyes away from his amber gaze she hastily spotted her denmate walking past with a vole dangling from her jaws, "There's Rosetail," she hastily padded away towards her friend. The red tailed warrior dropped the vole on the fresh kill pile and turned to face Bluefur. Her face was lit with happiness.

"You and Thrushpelt make such a good couple."

Bluefur glanced at the grey warrior over her shoulder and a tiny thrill ran through her as she saw him still watching her. She met his gaze for a second or two and once again her thought seemed to blur.

"Hello?" Rosetail flicked her tail in front of Bluefur's face. "You're worse than Snowfur was," she shook her head crossly.

"What?" Bluefur asked her thoughts clouded.

"You and Thrushpelt. You're such a good match."

"Yeah," Bluefur nodded absent minded, her thoughts still thinking about the grey warrior.

"Tawnyspots is ill again. Maybe he will stop being deputy." Rosetail's chatter focused Bluefur's thoughts.

_Is that my chance?_

"Sunstar has to appoint a new deputy if he gets worse," Leopardfoot added padding towards them. She glanced up at the High rock. "By the way where is Sunstar?"

Her words fell on unhearing ears. At that moment Bluefur was once again thinking about Thrushpelt.

She might has well have been blind before.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather hear beneath the Highrock." Sunstar's call rang out around the clearing. Leopardfoot gave a contented purr and raced of towards the nursery. Bluefur was barely aware of Tigerkit come stalking out of the nursery, his tabby coat shining in the dim leaf-bare sun. Thrushpelt had padded up behind her and she was wreathed in his comforting scent. It soothed all her other thoughts and helped to concentrate on what Sunstar was saying.

"Tigerkit has reached his sixth moon and is ready for an apprentice. Thistleclaw, you have already proved yourself to be a warrior and you will mentor Tigerpaw."

_Why Thistleclaw? _Bluefur's doubts about the spiky furred warrior nagged at her mind. Why had Sunstar given Tigerpaw to Thistleclaw.

_So he can be deputy._

But that was _her_ destiny, not his.

"Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw." The young apprentice was positively glowing from all the attention. He mewed something to his proud mother who was licking him happily. Bluefur's gaze wandered across to the empty apprentice den which hadn't seen any apprentices since Lionheart and Goldenflower. Bluefur turned away from the commotion and headed towards the nursery. Whitekit was waiting for her to visit. She remembered with shame how she had almost given up on him after her sister's death.

"Before you go," Sunstar's cry turned everyone's attention back to where he was still standing on the Highrock.

"Poppydawn has decided to move to the elders den."

Bluefur blinked. She hadn't realised how old the ginger queen was. Her muzzle was flecked with greying hairs and Bluefur recalled how she often was at the back of patrols. Poppydawn walked forward and bowed her head.

"I am grateful for my chance to rest and am happy to have served my clan for many seasons."

As one, the clan rushed forward to brush muzzles with the elder and to whisper their luck. Bluefur was aware of Thrushpelt leaving her side.

"Finally, Adderfang will stand in as deputy while Tawnyspots is ill." Sunstar's final announcement made Adderfang stand taller and straighter with pride. Bluefur spotted Tawnyspots in the shadow of the warrior den, his flank heaving and his ribs showing.

_He's worse. _Bluefur realised with a shock how much she had missed while she had been mourning. Whitekit bounded to her side. _I bet he didn't understand the call. Old enough to catch their own prey._

"Will Tawnyspots get better?" he squeaked. Bluefur glanced up at the senior warriors who were gossiping. She didn't need to hear their optimistic answers to tell her what they thought.

"Of course he will," she insisted.

_He has to. I don't have an apprentice yet. And Thistleclaw…_

She forced the spiky furred warrior out of her mind and her thoughts instead wandered to Thrushpelt. She thought of how he had always been there for her and hopefully always would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**It skips about a moon here. She and Thrushpelt are now mates and she is expecting his kits. Thanks to Kawakage, thundercat29r, and xXThunderspiritXx for reviews. I totally think that Thrushpelt was treated unfairly by Bluefur hence this story. She's in the process of kitting.**

* * *

Pain raced through her body in steady ripples. She felt her muscles clench and tighten with each new wave.

"Push," Featherwhisker commanded, his paws on her side. She turned on his with a snarl.

"Get your paws off me,"

He took a step back, his eyes wary.

"Take deep breaths," White-eyes advised, her own two kittens nestled in the curve of her stomach.

"What's happening?"

"Can we see?"

Bluefur gritted her teeth at Mousekit and Runningkit's curious mews.

A cold breeze drifted from the entrance and Spottedpaw poked her head inside. Whitepaw was hovering close behind. He should be made a warrior soon.

Another agonising stab shot through her. Nothing could stop the pain for long.

Was it worth it?

When she thought of the moment she had spent with the pale grey warrior her heat missed a beat. If only she'd realised sooner, and not been distracted by false hopes with the handsome RiverClan tom. Shoe couldn't even remember his name now. Beech something or other.

"Push!"

She strained to do so. Kitting since dawn had its bad points and she was tiring fast.

"How is she?"

She groaned at the anxious voice from outside the nursery.

"Send him away," she moaned quietly and Spottedpaw turned to Thrushpelt.

"Go and fetch some moss," she asked quietly. Her mate was gone in an instant, and was soon lost to sight.

More pain and her thought were once again blotted from her mind. When her senses were regained she felt a familiar presence.

"Nearly there," Snowfur murmured gently, pressing her nose against her fur.

"You're doing well," Moonflower congratulated her.

"Push," Featherwhisker's voice commanded and her families voices were lst once more with the pain.

It ebbed and rose again and again, her body shook with spasms. In the midst of it all, a small grey bundle fell out from between her legs.

She bent her head around to sniff at it and then gave it a hesitant lick. A new thought occurred to her. She was a mother.

"There's more," Featherwhisker murmured as another bout of pain sent her mind reeling.

"Nearly there" Snowfur told her. Bluefur gritted her teeth. _You said that five minutes ago, _she accused, silently.

A warm bundle nudged her belly.

"One more," the medicine cat whispered.

She gave one last convulsive push and the throbbing pain started to die.

"Three kits, two boys and a girl."

Bluefur let out a sigh and strained her head around to look at them.

"There beautiful," Snowfur praised and faded into the background.

Bluefur gave the three kits quick licks.

"What will you call them?" Spottedpaw asked.

Bluefur examined the kits. "I'll wait till Thrushpelt arrives," she answered and closed her eyes sleepily. Right now she wanted nothing more than to rest.

A white head poked into the den.

"Bluefur?" Whitepaw asked looking around. He padded over.

"Describe them," Bluefur whispered, too tired to turn her head yet the warm feeling of love made her do it anyways. She looked at the three little bundles of fluff as Whitepaw described them.

"There are two toms, one is big and looks just like Thrushpelt. The other little guy is gray and white. The female is your colour. I bet she'll have your eyes to."

Bluefur smiled and closed her eyes sleepily.

Whitepaw crept away and she heard him talking to someone outside the den.

"You have three healthy kits Thrushpelt,"

Bluefur's eyes shot open. What would he think of them? Her heart started to beat as she thought of him. She turned instead to her kits, her mind thinking of names.

"Bluefur?" Thrushpelt's low voice called from the entrance.

**Muahaha, cliff hanger. Actually I'm stuck and don't know what to call them or what is going to happen. So I need to think a bit. Sorry it was so short, I wasn't actually planning on continuing this but… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, so many reviews. Thanks to Ottersong, Stormstar, Moonflower85, Kawakage, xXThunderspiritXx, Pineclaw, Jokegirl and Miss Cow for reviews.**

**Love the name suggestions, but have sort of decided already. **

**Oh and make that two and a half moons since the first chapter to the second. That gives the budding relationship which I couldn't be bothered to right about a little more time.**

She raised her head groggily. Her heart stated to race as she spotted him in the light of the sun. He held a bundle of dripping moss clenched between his jaws. Seeing her, he padded inside and dropped it by her head.

"You must be thirsty," he murmured. Typical Thrushpelt, always worried about her health. She lapped up a couple of droplets before turning to gaze adoringly at him and their kits. He nudged one with his nose and it let out a tiny squeak.

"What shall we call them?" he asked in joy, his eyes were wide in wonder.

Bluefur tore her eyes from him and looked at the three squirming bundles.

"I want to call this one Mistykit," she decided, looking at the only she-cat.

"Beautiful," Thrushpelt murmured, "She looks just like you,"

His praise warmed her heart and a tingle ran up her spine.

He touched the dark tom with his tail and stroked in gently.

"Why don't we call this one Splashkit," he suggested, his tail flicked at the splashes of white on his fur. He was the mirror image of his father.

"Perfect," Bluefur agreed. Anything Thrushpelt liked, she liked too.

"The little one will be Mosskit," she told him, looking at the smallest kitten. Her tail draped around them protectively and she closed her eyes.

Thrushpelt gave her a tender lick behind her ear and she gave a shiver of delight. How could love make you so blind?

"Splashkit, Mistykit and Mosskit, so beautiful," she crooned, feeling the warm bundles near her belly.

"They will be fine warriors one day," Thrushpelt promised. Bluefur nodded, fine warriors for ThunderClan. She felt her mates touch fade as he stepped aside. She opened her eyes to see he had made way for Goosefeather. The old tom's pelt was starting to look ragged and for the first time in his long life Goosefeather actually looked old.

He gave a flick with his tail, dismissing Thrushpelt. Bluefur gave an annoyed hiss, she wanted her mate to stay, to avoid this conversation she knew was coming.

"What about the prophecy?" Goosefeather whispered. Was that all he thought about?

"Six moons, Tawnyspots won't last that long."

Bluefur turned her head stubbornly away. Hadn't she thought this through ages ago. She knew the consequences of having kits. But she had it all planned out. Hopefully.

"Go away," she snarled, curling protectively around her kits. "I don't want to hear any more,"

Goosefeather gave her a sorrowful look and for a moment he almost looked normal.

"Then you can blame yourself when ThunderClan drowns in a sea of blood," he mewed and turned and walked out of the den.

"Wow"

Bluefur turned to see Mousekit, her eyes wide. The little scrap was peering over the edge of her mothers nest curiously.

"Who's that?" she squeaked.

"Goosefeather, the medicine cat," Bluefur replied automatically.

White-eye raised her head to see who her kit was chatting to.

"Go back to sleep," she chided and flicked her tail at Mousekit. The kitten ducked her head to miss it and turned and bounded over to Bluefur and a gazed in wonder at the three kits.

"There so tiny," she mewed in awe.

"You were that tiny once," Bluefur let out a purr of amusement.

"Me and Runningkit are the biggest in the nursery now!" the little kit bounced around happily. She paused momentarily to ask, "What are there names,"

Bluefur felt a shudder of joy as she told the little kit.

"This is Splashkit, Mistykit and Mosskit."

"There fine kits," Bluefur looked up at her leaders deep mew. Sunstar stood in the lit entrance. She bowed her head respectively as he padded over.

"They'll make wonderful warriors one day, just like their mother,"

He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Tawnyspots is ill again," he told and Bluefur's heart started to beat.

"If only you weren't bearing kits, I could make you deputy."

She forced the words out of her mouth, "There's Thistleclaw."

Her leaders eyes darkened. "I'd never make him deputy. And who knows, maybe in a few moons you could take on some deputy duties as well as caring for kits.

Bluefur's eyes widened. He would save the spot for her.

"Thistleclaw is too bloodthirsty. I would hate to see ThunderClan led by a tyrant.

She nodded her head in silent agreement. She would hate to see ThunderClan led by the cat she detested most.

"He has some good in him" Snowfur murmured in her ears. She shook her head annoyed. Was her sister trying to make her have doubts abut he plan. And when things were looking so good as well.

She heard her sister's chuckle fade as Sunstar spoke again, "I'll be off then, just wanted to check up on ThunderClan's latest residents."

Bluefur nodded as her leader turned away and she rested her head on her paws, knackered. Who knew that so much could happen in one day?

**I really like the names Mistykit and Mosskit so I decided to keep them. Except Mosskit is a boy not a girl. Thanks **_**Otterspash**_** for Splashkit, sorry he was the boy but **_**Stormstar**_** encouraged me to keep Mistykit. Hope you enjoyed this quick uddate. I am starting to work out a plot in my head although another update might be slow. Enjoy, Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the slow update and to Ottersong. I said Ottersplash last time, still thinking of the wonderful name she gave me. Sorry about that and thanks for the name. **

"I bet you can't catch me!"

"Can too!"

Bluefur closed her eyes as the winter sun warmed her pelt. Her kittens cries turned to excitement and she scented a new scent on the breeze.

"Shall I show you the hunters crouch?" her mate mewed and she opened her eyes in time to see Splashkit crouch down. He wiggled his backside in the air and took a flying leap. He promptly vanished into a large drift of snow that had fallen the previous night. Mistykit scuttled over to her brother and peered into the hole where he had vanished. She jumped backwards quickly when a very wet and snowy head appeared.

"How was that?" he asked happily looking at his parents.

Thrushpelt tried to stifle his mews of laughter as Bluefur explained.

"You need to look where you are aiming before you leap," she told him gently. He lowered his head, guiltily and turned to his little brother.

"Come on Mosskit," he called. Bluefur turned her head to look at her smallest kit. He was sat, shivering, under a bush cleared of snow. Bluefur lept to her feet and raced over.

"What's the matter?" she asked her three moon old kit.

"J..Just c..cold," Mosskit's teeth were chattering. Bluefur gave her kit a caring lick and grabbed his scruff. He complained but Bluefur only dropped him at the entrance to the nursery where she nudged him inside.

Thrushpelt was rolling in the snow with Mistykit while Splashkit was still practising pouncing.

"Come on kits, lets go back inside the nice warm den. You'll catch a cold before long."

Splashkit meekly padded towards her but Mistykit and Thrushpelt didn't seem to hear. Bluefur bounded forward, wincing as her belly fur brushed against snow. She deftly fished Mistykit out of the pile of snow. Placing her kit on firmer ground she turned to Thrushpelt who was shaking the white stff out of his fur.

"You silly fur-ball," she chided.

He gave her a sheepish look and it was hard not to notice the love and care underneath all of it.

"You should get the kit into the warm," he murmured gently.

Bluefur was as always, lost for words as he shepherded his family into the warm nursery.

Mousekit and Runningkit were in there, wet pelts giving the only indication that they had been outside at all. Splashkit and Mistykit raced over to play, chasing the moss ball along the floor. Bluefur turned to look at her remaining kit. He remained shivering.

"Are you still cold?" she asked gently.

Thrushpelt pressed his one paw gently against his son's pelt.

"He's boiling," he whispered, his eyes wide. Bluefur stared back and gave Mosskit a quick sniff. Heat radiated off his pelt.

Looking up, she saw that Thrushpelt had already raced away to Featherwhisker's den. Goosefeather had retired at the start of leaf bare and Spottedpaw was now an official medicine cat apprentice. Whitepaw had also received his warrior name and was now Whitestorm along with Tigerclaw. Bluefur still feared that Thistleclaw's ruthless nature had rubbed off his apprentices.

"What's the matter," Featherwhisker poked his head into the nursery. Thrushpelt hovered behind him nervously.

"He's got a fever," the medicine cat announced as he examined Mosskit.

"Will he be all right?" Bluefur asked, worry clear in her mew.

Featherwhisker nodded and gave the small kit some herbs to chew.

"Let him rest," he told Bluefur. "Go hunting or something so he isn't disturbed."

Bluefur stretched her legs. She hadn't been out of the nursery for so long she had almost forgotten how good running through the forest felt like.

"What to go hunting?" she asked Thrushpelt but he shook him head sadly.

"I'm on a patrol," he whispered and after giving her a quick lick padded off.

Bluefur felt her heart swell with pride as she watched her mate walk off. She followed him but when he turned up towards the ravine she headed straight to Sunstar's den.

"Sunstar," she called hesitantly.

"Come in,"

She entered, ducking her head to avoid the long trails of lichen hanging from the rocks.

"Ah, Bluefur, is everything well with your kittens?" Sunstar asked, rising to greet her.

"Mosskit has a fever and Featherwhisker suggested I go out of camp to let him rest."

Sunstar nodded, "What a great idea, I'm about to go on a patrol, why don't you join me,"

Bluefur ducked her head gratefully and stepped aside to follow Sunstar outside again.

She looked around and her heart fell when she saw who they were on patrol with. Whitestorm was talking to Redpaw who was stood besides the one cat she hated most.

Thistleclaw.

***sigh* Short chapter but it gives me something to add onto next time. Reviews make me so happy! Thanks to all my reviewers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reviews, I was reading through the previous chapters and I apologies for silly tying errors that I make when I type fast.**

The spiky furred warrior turned to her and twitched his whiskers.

"So the queen has finally emerged," he joked and Bluefur felt her fur beginning to rise.

Her sister's scent wreathed around her and she forced herself to take a deep, calm breath. _He's not all bad _Snowfur told her gently and Bluefur rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready," Sunstar asked and with a flick of his tail turned and bounded up the ravine. Bluefur followed him but immediately felt her legs straining. She hadn't been out of camp for moons and she had forgotten the strain. Thistleclaw bounded past, easily overtaking her. She let out a small snarl as he turned her at the top letting out a small smirk.

"Thistleclaw, move it," Sunstar complained as he bunched his muscles to leap to where Thistleclaw was standing. The warrior ducked him head, moving to make room and Sunstar made the final leap. Drawing in deep breath Bluefur followed him. It hadn't been so hard since she was a small apprentice.

She stared in awe at the beautiful view around her. The forest was coated in a thick white blanket. Icicles dangled precariously from trees and thin wafts of mist hung in the breeze, drifting in and out of the snow lined trees. Light dappled the ground below, dancing and swaying as the calm breeze, gently whistled through the branches, blowing snow in small flurries.

"Are you coming?" Whitestorm gently nudged her. She nodded and followed Thistleclaw through the snow laden forest.

"Are we hunting?" she heard Redpaw call from the rear. Sunstar paused to let them catch up, thinking silently for a moment before nodding.

"We need to stock up the fresh kill pile. We'll go down by the RiverClan border and see what is around SunningRocks.

"Surely there's more prey further away from the river," Thistleclaw growled.

Sunstar narrowed his eyes. "There may well be but we might as well check out SunningRocks first."

Bluefur stepped forward, "All the prey will be hiding, the rocks provide shelter and warmth," she mewed and she saw Thistleclaw's claw's slide out.

"Let's go then," Sunstar seemed oblivious to the tension. Bluefur paused to let Whitestorm pass her before falling back to talk with Redpaw.

"How is Tawnyspots doing?" she asked him quietly.

Redpaw scuffed the ground nervously. "Spottedpaw told me he's coughing again. And he sleeps… a lot."

Bluefur twitched her whiskers thoughtfully.

"Do you reckon there will be a new deputy?" Redpaw asked her, curiously.

Bluefur nodded and Redpaw turned away.

She heard Whitestorm and his father talking up ahead and she sped up her pace to catch up. This was her chance to really impress Sunstar. If she messed up then the consequences could be serious.

The patrol hovered for a while when they saw the banks of the river. Ice reached out from the banks, protruding about a fox length before the rushing water. It looked cold and black and Bluefur was glad that she wasn't a RiverClan cat.

Thistleclaw froze. "What's that stench," he exclaimed. Bluefur took a deep breath.

"RiverClan," she snarled.

"Let's go check it out," Sunstar led the patrol towards the direction of SunningRocks. They were met by a strong fish, tinged smell. Crawling through the undergrowth Bluefur could see RiverClan warrior crawling all over their territory.

"Let's attack them," Thistleclaw growled, edging closer.

Sunstar stared at him a long while before turning to Bluefur.

"What do you think?"

Bluefur stared; this was her chance to impress. Normally she would ask for back up and attack. But then she thought of the thin warriors back at camp and the small fresh kill pile.

"We should wait until we are stronger," she told him, "And then give them a battle that they won't forget for a long time. But not now,"

"Coward," Thistleclaw snarled.

"I agree with Bluefur," Sunstar turned to face the spiky furred warrior. "Does that make me a coward?"

"Yes," Thistleclaw muttered under his breath so that only Bluefur heard him. He shook his head.

"Then let's go back to camp and report this then," Sunstar turned away.

Bluefur almost slipped into the camp, the iced snow on the rocks was slippery. She just managed to leap down in time.

She headed straight to outside the nursery where Splashkit was playing on him own.

"Where is Mistykit and Mosskit?" she asked him as he bounded over.

"Mosskit is sleeping and Mistykit…" his voice trailed off.

"Where is Mistykit?" Bluefur asked again, her voice rose in pitch. She immediately began thinking the worse.

Splashkit lowered his head. "She was bored and wanted to find you. She went off to talk to that funny old cat in the elders den. I haven't seen her since."

"Get into the nursery and stay there. Tell White-eye everything," Bluefur whirled around and headed straight to where she knew Goosefeather would be lounging in the sun.

"Where's my kit?" she exclaimed angrily. He opened one eyes lazily.

"Which one? The ill one? The coward? Or the little adventurer?"

Bluefur let out a muted snarl. "Where's Mistykit? Tell me or I'll rip your fur off!"

Goosefeather rolled over lazily, "She wanted to know where your patrol had gone, I told her and she left,"

"What did you tell her?"

"That your patrol had gone to SunningRocks,"

"Why?"

"The prophecy doesn't leave room for kits. They have to go."

Bluefur let of a yowl of anger, attracting the stares of many cats.

"When I find my daughter, I am going to personally kill you. I hope you rot in the darkest place imaginable.

She whirled around and went in search of her only daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**I admit, an evil Goosefeather was a last minute thing. Glad to see that you liked it though!**

Mistykit stumbled across the cold frozen ground with only one thought in her mind. She must get to SunningRocks and find her mother. Bluefur would be so proud of her daughter. Mistykit was proud of her mother; she wanted to be just as brave, as strong and as daring as Bluefur when she was a warrior. She stumbled on, regardless of where she was going. She was too young to know where she was going. Too young to notice the cold creeping up her foot paws, too young to understand. She didn't even notice the twisted root in front of her before it was too late.

Bluefur paused at the entrance; surely Mistykit wouldn't have sneaked out this way. She cast her eyes wildly around camp. If she was a three moon old kit where would she go?

"Bluefur?" Thrushpelt came racing over, worry in his eyes.

"White-eye told me everything, she thinks Mistykit might have left through the dirt place tunnel."

Bluefur immediately felt relieved that her mate was here. His calm, caring nature settled her.

"Let's go," she mewed, racing away. She caught a face trace of Mistykit's scent. Clutching it for dear life, Bluefur put her nose to the ground, following the fading scent of her daughter. Thrushpelt followed behind her, glancing around the forest at regular intervals. Bluefur was confused by her daughters trail, it wandered this way and that. Dread crept into her heart. Mistykit didn't have a clue where she was going.

The pain came quick and suddenly. Mistykit staggered back in surprise, her front paw hanging limply in front of her. Red hot fire raced down her leg, numbing her small mind. It was worse than when Splashkit had pushed her over, worse than the thorn she had caught in her paw. Hurt. She instantly shied away from it, away from the pain. She just wanted it to end. For it to be all a bad dream, and that any moment she would wake up, happy and safe at the nursery.

It was a stupid idea. She hadn't wanted to go outside at all. But then that strange, crazy elder, Goosefeather had told her how glorious it was in the forest. How exciting. And Bluefur would be proud of her. That was all she really wanted. For her mother to be proud of her. She remembered the sadness when she had just perfected the crouch Thrushpelt had showd them, only to find her parents gone, taken over by their care for Mosskit. Maybe they would care more if she was lost… If she was hurt…

Stupid. As she staggered around with no sense of where she was going she knew that was not the case. They loved her, always had and always would. It was all her fault. Burdened down by this knowledge, she sat down in a small crumpled heap, closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to shut out the world, the pain, the hurt. Just make it all go away and she would be happy.

"This way," Thrushpelt had taken over the tracking. Bluefur was now scanning around for any sign or scent. She bounded past Thrushpelt, glancing wildly around. Every moment her panic increased. Her footpaws sank into a deep snow drift and she stumbled.

"It's okay," Thrushpelt's scent whirled around her, calming her anxiety. She took a deep breath. "This way," he prompted gently, and Bluefur took a step forward as she caught a new scent.

"She's here," she whispered. Thrushpelt brushed past her, tracking his daughter's scent.

"Oh StarClan let her be okay," Bluefur prayed.

It was cold, oh so cold. It ached her bones. The snow pressed in around her, suffocating. She raised her head, letting out a little whimper.

"Bluefur, she's there,"

And now she was dreaming. Was she dead? She didn't think death was so painful. But she could hardly feel her leg it was so cold.

"Oh my sweet kit, everything will be okay, I'm here,"

Why were Bluefur and Thrushpelt in StarClan? Were they dead to?

"We need to get her back to camp,"  
Was there a camp in StarClan? There was a camp in ThunderClan. Maybe she wasn't dead.

"Featherwhisker can have a look at her,"

Featherwhisker! She was alive. And her mother and father would look after her now.

"My poor kit, why did you do this?"

Mistykit blinked groggily. "Bluefur," she muttered in a daze.

"She's going to be fine Bluefur, let's get her back to camp."

She felt teeth grab her scruff, felt her one leg jolt. As another wave of pain shocked her she let her mind slid into darkness.

**She was lying in the snow a while before Bluefur and Thrushpelt found her. So what do you think? If anyone has any ideas for the plot I'd love to hear them! Because I never planned to write much more of this but it's so popular…. Oh and do kittens call their mothers "mom" or by their warrior name?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A new POV! Thanks to **_**silverstarfan, Wildstar12, Cinderpelt, Wildwind12100, xXThiderspiritXx, Miss Cow, Broken Sunlight, Froststar423, Kawakage, Honeydapple **_**and**_** Maximum Ferret**_** for reviews! I hope this chapter somewhat redeems Goosefeather as I must admit, he went a bit mad.**

**Disclaimer – If I owned warriors, Thrushpelt WOULD be with Bluefur. As you can see, I don't own warriors.**

Mosskit poked her head out of the nursery sleepily. He yawned, his little pink tongue hanging out. His pelt felt hot but after that doze he felt much better.

"Splashkit," he poked his brothers side, "Where's Mistykit and Bluefur?"

The white and grey kitten looked up. "Mistykit went exploring and Bluefur went to find her," His eyes were wide.

"But she would never do a thing like that!" Mosskit exclaimed.

"The stinky cat in the elders den told her to do it,"

Mosskit felt anger rising in his heart. "Let's go and beat him up!" he cried.

He turned and when he was sure White-eye wasn't looking he slid out of the den. The two kits knew their way around camp by now. Mosskit remembered Whitepaw showing them around. The two kittens headed straight to the elders den where a dark stormy cat was questioning Goosefeather.

"Why did you tell Mistykit to go off like that?"

Goosefeather looked up, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"How was I supposed to know she was going to run off? I was just telling her where your daughter was Stormtail,"

He gave a disbelieving snort. "You're old Goosefeather. You went crazy seasons ago. No cat has trusted your word for a long time."

With that he whirled around and stalked off.

Mosskit saw Splashkit hesitate and he took control, creeping forward in front of his big brother.

"Let's bite his tail," he whispered.

Goosefeather had closed his eyes again and didn't see Splashkit and Mosskit sneak behind him. Mosskit stared in delight at the fluffy tail which was twitching now and again.

Splashkit stepped forward, his paw crunching the snow beneath his paw. Mosskit froze. Goosefeather hadn't moved. Mosskit took another step after his brother.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Mosskit pressed himself to the ground as Goosefeather opened his eyes and turned to look at them.

"N-Nothing…" Splashkit stuttered.

"We were just playing catch with your tail," Mosskit pretended, staring at the ground.

Goosefeather flicked his tail away from the kittens reach.

"You should really find some other cats tail," he mewed grumpily. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Your mother is a brave warrior," he told them sincerely.

Splashkit was stuttering some incoherent answer. Mosskit mewed simply, "We know,"

Goosefeather stared at the two kits with what seemed like sadness in his eyes.

"Your mother has a very special destiny," he murmured to them.

"Do I have a special destiny?" Splashkit piped up nervously. Mosskit was surprised to hear no nervous stutter. Goosefeather twitched his whiskers.

"We all have special destinies young one. I did when I was young but now I've outlived myself."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "Run along now kittens, I'm going to find some warmth in the den now." He stood up wearily and turned away.

Mosskit and Splashkit turned away quietly. Without a word they bounced back to the warm nursery.

"Their back," Whispers ran around the camp as Bluefur and Thrushpelt emerged from the ravine. She headed straight to the medicine cat den where Featherwhisker was sorting herbs.

Looking up the medicine cat issued quick orders.

"Spottedpaw, fetch some Thyme. Lay the little scrap here," He pushed some moss into a pile.

"I think she hurt her leg," Thrushpelt told him before turning to Bluefur, "I'll go and tell Sunstar."

She missed his calm attitude and gentle voice immediately and busied herself with making Mistykit comfortable in the moss.

"Why don't you go and check on your other kittens, and I'll look after this one," Featherwhisker told her, mild annoyance in his mew. Bluefur nodded. She would rather leave her daughter in the care of Featherwhisker than Goosefeather.

"Mosskit, Splashkit," she was relieved to see to similar grey and white heads pop up.

"You're back," Splashkit sounded relieved.

"Is Mistykit all right?" Mosskit piped up. Bluefur nodded as she nuzzled Msskit close to her, examining him.

"You should have stayed in your nest," she scolded as she felt his temperature. He wasn't as bad but it was still hotter than usual.

"Stay in your nest now," she warned Mosskit. She didn't want him catching greencough.

Splashkit and Mosskit sat down immediately looking disappointed.

"You can play with Mousekit and Runningkit if you don't play to rough," she told Splashkit gently but shook her head when Mosskit stood up.

"But you have to sleep."

The tiny cat sighed and looked as fed up with life as a three moon old kit could get. Bluefur sighed and hurried outside but was back in an instant with a small mouse dangling from her jaws.

"Here," she tore a bit off and nudged it to Mosskit. He chewed it up in an instant. BLuefur tore the rest of the mouse up into little bits for him, pushing some over to Splashkit to eat. When the mouse was finished Mosskit gave a yawn. Bluefur did her best to help him settle down in the big nest where she and her kits sleeped and soon his little snores rumbled through her. Splashkit then left to play with his den mates, filled with mouse.

Blurfur sat down with a sigh. Raising kittens was a hard job. She padded out of the nursery and looked around. She saw Sunstar and bounded over to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked her with concern. She nodded silently.

"I want to talk to Goosefeather," She told him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Go then," he told her and turned away to ask Stormtail something.

She headed towards the old log and pushed her way in cautiously. Larkwing and Stonepelt were dozing inside. She spotted Goosefeather in the far corner and picked her way carefully towards him. She paused, several fox-lengths away, scenting the air. There a smell she was very familiar with. Sweetpaw, Snowfur and Moonflower all had the same scents which even the rosemary and thyme lain on their dead bodies could not hide. The smell of death.

She took another few step and pressed one paw against Goosefeather's flank. A she suspected, he did not stir, yet remained, cold and still. There was no other explanation. The medicine cat had breathed his last and his spirit had passed on to StarClan.

Goosefeather no longer dwelt within ThunderClan but has passed on to happier hunting days.

**Mad, but I hoped he seemed more sensible, similar to Bluestar when she was metal, she saw sense before the end. As always, Read and Review, even if it's just to say hi or point out my many mistakes which one makes when typing fast.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Clovernose, Warriorz, Kawakage, Thunderspirit, Honeydapple, BrokenSunlight, hawkfire111, and Glimmyfrost 7 for reviews!**

**So I bet you all want to know what happens next. Well read and find out!**

"Bluefur," Mistykit nuzzled her mother gently to wake her up. The dark grey she-cat stirred faintly. The small kitten pressed herself close to her mother's warm flank, shivering at the cold winter air that swirled in the entrance to the den. Mistykit struggled to her paws, her one leg swathed in a reed case. It was only sprained, but Featherwhisker hadn't wanted it to get knocked so he had taken extra precaution. Mistykit gently pressed down with her paw, wincing at the dull pain.

She had moved back to the nursery three days after she had been tempted with the outside world. Tempted by the wafting smells of the forest, and her mother's restless nature. Bluefur was worse than ever after the crazy cat dies. Mistykit was glad that he wasn't here anymore, hanging around the edge of camp, shooting glares towards her mother regularly. It scared her. The day before Bluefur and Sunstar had vanished for a long time, taking a pigeon into his den to share while talking about something. Mistykit wasn't worried with that, it wasn't her problem anymore. Blinking sleepily she pressed herself against Bluefur's fur and closed her eyes.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Splashkit ventured outside. Mousekit and Runningkit were scampering around while Willowpaw watched from the apprentice den. A patrol was returning, prey dangling from their jaws. Splashkit felt the joys of being alive on this fresh, clear leaf-bare morning. The heavy snow that had lain there had finally given up its claim to the ground and had melted, leaving the ground, wet and saturated, squelching under the many pawsteps.

He sat there for a moment, watching the clan go about its normal life. It was so peaceful. For now.

"The kits are coming," Bluefur opened her eyes as White-eye called out to her. She turned her head to where Speckletail was breathing deeply in her nest. The big queen had been settled in the nursery for a near moon and it wasn't surprising that kits were expected. White-eye was busy calming the anxious queen as wracks of pain ran down her, rippling like waves on the river. Bluefur rose from her nest, making her way quickly to Featherwhisker's den, reminded only too vividly of the old medicine cat.

"Spleckletail's kits are coming," she called into the den, unwilling to venture further down a path of memories. It only made her feel guilty and regret her decision to have kits.

A few moments passed and Featherwhisker emerged, a bundle of herbs clenched in his jaws. Spottedpaw padded behind him, eyes wide but eager. Bluefur stepped aside to let the pass before following.

She didn't go into the den, she stayed at the entrance keeping tabs on what went on both sides of it. She found herself distracted by Thrushpelt, her whole attention absorbed as she watched the sandy-grey warrior pad into the camp, his muscles rippling underneath his fur as it shone in the weak sunlight.

"Bluefur, what's happening?"

She looked down to see Mistykit pawing at her fur curiously. Her other paw was encased in a reed support and it stuck out at an awkward angle.

"Stay out here," Bluefur told her kit, looking around to see Splashkit and Mosskit playing a little bit further into the clearing. She watched as Thrushpelt padded over and was once again filled with love for the grey warrior.

Splashkit pawed playfully at Mosskit. He didn't want to hurt his little brother who was much smaller than him. But Mosskit didn't seem to care and sent him bowling over anyway. He sat up, shaking his ruffled fur and spotted Mistykit sitting on the sidelines by Bluefur. He scampered over to them.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, surprised by her expression.

"Speckletail is kitting," Mistykit told him, gazing down at her reed encased leg sadly. Splashkit squeezed past her and padded over to the entrance. Bluefur didn't notice him; too busy staring at his father. A shiver of pride ran down his spine. His parents were the best!

"Okay Speckletail, one more,"

Splashkit had heard White-eye mention once that Speckletail had kitted before. Lionheart and Goldenflower were proper warriors now though, not little kits.

The little cat padded forward to stand beside Spottedpaw, who was watching the procedure with wide eyes. Splashkit turned his head to see Speckletail bending her head to give to little kits a gentle lick.

"Their beautiful," White-eye murmured.

"That was easy enough," Featherwhisker commented, "Shall I tell Smallear?"

A nod answered him.

Splashkit pushed his way forward to gaze in delight at the small bundles of fur.

"They're so small," he exclaimed, surprised.

"But beautiful," White-eye murmured gently.

"You shouldn't be in here," Bluefur scolded, coming up behind him. Smallear was following cautiously.

"Their perfect," he exclaimed.

"I thought we could call this one Owlkit," the queen mewed, "After the great Owlstar,"

"And the little white one could be Snowkit," Smallear suggested to his mate.

Splashkit stared in wonder at the small white she kit suckling from her mother. So small and perfect. So sweet. Wonderful.

**And they call it, puppy luuuurve! Or kitten love. Thanks to Honeydapple for the kit names! I think that's it for names as I am a sucker for originality and will be keeping all the other kittens the same as in the book from now on. And has anyone noticed anything about Snowkit? **

**Next up… back to Bluefur and Thrushpelt…it's their story after all!**

**Review! You know you want to! If I get over ten reviews I'll make a longer chapter than normal!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, next chapter is here! Thanks to snowystar2, Cinderpaw11, xXThunderspiritXx, Kawakage, Firedance productions, Honeydapple, Akari Miniwara .Starflight, and Broken Sunlight for reviews! Yay!**

"_You have to fulfil your destiny. Do you want ThunderClan to drown in blood?"_

Bluefur turned anxiously in her sleep. Goosefeather was haunting her dreams; she'd almost preferred it when he was alive. At least she got a good night rest. She opened her eyes, glad to find that the fluffy grey tom was not standing before her muttering and this and that. Bluefur couldn't understand his obsession with the prophecy. It just wasn't healthy.

By her side Mistykit slept, silent and still. Bluefur smoothed down a sticking up piece of fur lovingly before closing her eyes again.

"_ThunderClan relies on you,"_

She opened her eyes and sighed. It seemed that she wouldn't get to sleep tonight. Goosefeather was defiantly more annoying dead than alive.

_Stupid fur-ball. Doesn't he realise I worry enough about the accursed prophecy without him pointing it out every sun rise?_

Bluefur rose from her nest beside's Mistykit's in the medicine cat den, resolving to move her back to the nursery by moonrise.

Bluefur brushed past the drooping ferns in the tunnel, flinching slightly at the wet, icy droplets left behind on her pelt. The clearing was bathed in light, illuminating the only cat sat there, staring at the stars.

"Sunstar?" she mewed in surprise, calling to the golden figure. He turned to look at her in surprise.

"Bluefur? I thought you'd be sleeping. What's the matter? Is Goosefeather haunting you or something?"

"Something like that," Bluefur muttered under her breathe before mewing loudly, "I couldn't sleep."

Sunstar twitched his whiskers, "Ahhh, the curse and blessing of life."

Blurfur padded forward to sit by her leader, "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Sunstar just shook his head, and changed the subject, "How's Mistykit?" he asked.

"Healing. I'll move her back to the nursery tomorrow."

"She'll be a fine warrior when she grows up. Just like her mother,"

Bluefur ducked her head, embarrassed.

"About that," she told him, "Splackletail has her kits now. If she looks after my kits, I could take on some deputy duties during the day,"

Sunstar blinked slowly, "That will be wonderful," he exclaimed. Tawnyspots is ill again. I don't think he'll last much longer. It was lucky you had your kits when you did, a moon or two later and Tawnyspots would have already moved to the elders den by the time you would have been ready."

"Lucky," Bluefur echoed, her thoughts drifting back to the handsome, tabby RiverClan tom. At least things hadn't got very serious with him.

"Bluefur, can I tell you something?" Sunstar mewed, hesitantly.

"Anything," Bluefur turned to him, her eyes wide.

"Well when I got my lives, I only received eight. Because Pinestar was still alive, I couldn't receive my life from him."

"One life less," Bluefur whispered.

_One step closer to her destiny._

Splashkit blinked sleep from his eyes. He peered around the half-light of the den until his eyes rested on the small white shape of Snowkit, resting at her mother's side. Speckletail was sleeping, but her two kits, Owlkit and Snowkit were stirring.

"Snowkit," Splahkit called, relieved that she was waking. The small white kit squirmed a little as she heard her name and Splashkit watched as her eyes struggled to open.

"Splashkit?" Pride surged through him at her tiny mew. She knew him already!

She blinked her eyes a couple more times, and this time when she opened them, Splashkit saw a brilliant blue staring back at him.

"Hello," he mewed, his gaze enraptured by her perfect face.

Snowkit blinked a few more times.

"You're so big," she exclaimed, craning her head upwards.

"You should see Mousekit and Runningkit,"

He watched as she mouthed the words to herself, learning them. Her brother shifted beside's her, his long fluffy fur brushing past Snowkit's small, pink nose.

"Achoo," she sniffled shaking her head. Owlkit looked up, his amber eyes already clearly open.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sleepily as he stared around. Spotting Splashkit he blinked again. "Hello Splashkit,"

Spleckletail turned over in her sleep and Snowkit let out an alarmed squeak. Speckletail stopped moving and raised her head wearily.

"Go back to sleep," she muttered.

"But there's so much to see!" Snowkit protested as she was grabbed by the scruff.

"You can see it later,"

Splashkit took a step back and his paw accidently brushed the edge of his younger brother's tail.

"Watch it," Mosskit exclaimed, waking almost instantly.

"S-sorry," Splashkit muttered, hating the stutter that messed up his words.

Mosskit turned over grumpily, "Just go to sleep he muttered.

Splashkit turned around to settle down, catching a glimpse of the now sleeping Snowkit as he did. A tiny thrill ran through his body as he gazed in adoration at the tiny kitten.

"Bluefur, are you free to go on patrol?"

Bluefur nodded. Her kits could cope by themselves now. She had a destiny to follow. _So you can stop invading my dreams now Goosefeather_. She padded over to the patrol made up of Sparrowpelt, Robinwing and Patchpelt.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting,"

Bluefur turned to watch as Sunstar leapt up to the top of High Rock. She heard Splashkit and Mosskit tumble out of the nursery and she backed away to sit by them. Featherwhisker was helping Mistykit over and Bluefur received her daughter gratefully with some fierce licks.

First of all I would like to welcome Snowkit and Owlkit," Sunstar announced and Bluefur turned her head to see the two new kits and their mother hovering inside the entrance to the nursery. She couldn't help but notice how Splashkit kept looking over at the small white she-cat with adoration in his eyes.

_Isn't he a bit young to be looking for love? _But Bluefur was secretly glad that her shy kitten had found someone he liked.

"Secondly I would like to give Tawnyspots time off," Bluefur whirled her head around to focus on Sunstar again. His golden pelt stood out from the dark grey rock.

Tawnyspots was sitting beneath the High Rock looking worse than ever. His fur was ragged, and hung in clumps from his thin, frail body.

Adderfang stood up from amongst the clan.

"Who will take on duties now?" he demanded. Bluefur couldn't help but notice Thistleclaw, with his chest spread out, pride and smugness wafting off him.

"Bluefur will take on a couple of duties as her kits are nearly four moons old. Adderfang and Stormtail shall also help."

At the mention of her name Bluefur's eyes lit up. Thistleclaw turned his head towards her, malice in his eyes, his long claws outstretched.

"Surely a queen can't be deputy!" he challenged, snarling.

"She is only taking on deputy duties which will be shared by Stormtail and Adderfang. Bluefur is a strong reliable warrior who is quite capable of managing her time."

Thistleclaw lowered himself to the ground, silent. Tawnyspots was nodding in agreement to his leader while the rest of the clan just gazed around, confused. _They won't trust me,_ Bluefur realised with horror. The clan didn't think that she deserved the place she was in.

_Then I'll just have to earn it!_

**If you haven't guessed, Snowkit is the same cat from A Dangerous Path with a gender change. Remember poor little Snowkit, deaf and carried off by an eagle? Well this is Speckletail's kit that was kitted earlier and with a sibling! And she isn't deaf!**


End file.
